Blood and water
by Vicky-Lee-47
Summary: Lily is an Australian transfer student. along with her two best friends she encounters the marauders and many quests! R&R! AN mainly based on OC!
1. Meeting new people

A good writer can keep the reader captivated. A good writer can turn the reader for or against a character and never writes the predictable. The world has been blessed with the tales of Harry Potter, written by J.K. Rowling. But how much do we know of his parents? Lily and James Potter's story hasn't been told, so this is my version of their years at Hogwarts School of which craft and wizardry.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters.  
  
Leanne Woodstrow looked around platform 9 & ¾. Today she was transferring from her Australian school, Mirabooka, to Hogwarts School of which craft and wizardry, that was situated somewhere in England.  
  
Her two best friends, Sydney Kase and Lily Evans were transferring with her and was supposed to meet her here 5 minutes ago.  
  
"Hey Lee" a voice said from behind her. Lee spin around in surprise and sore her two best friends standing there.  
  
"There you are. We couldn't find you" Syd laughed. While none of them were stupid, Lee thought that Syd could easily fool some one. She always ask silly questions, but it made her friends laugh.  
  
"We had better find a compartment" Lee commented, referring to the train that was fast filling up with students. Lee was always a logical thinker.  
  
Lee studied her friends as they struggled to put their trunks on the train. Lee had cast a lightening spell on hers as soon as she entered the platform. Syd was still the same with her long blonde hair, honey brown eyes that showed what she was feeling, dimples and big lips.  
  
Lily had dark red hair that was slightly wavy, emerald green eyes that had gathered a mysterious look over the summer. Which was strange, as they had spent the entire summer, except for the last day together.  
  
Lee herself had black hair that was wavy and fell just below half way down her back. She always wore it in strange plats that only her hair seemed to be able to hold. Her eyes were wide and a bright green that held a sparkle.  
  
Sydney and Lily had strong Australian accents, but Lee had a mix of an Australian and British accent and Sydney and Lily loved to tease her about it.  
  
The three settled down in the last carriage, of the fiery red Hogwarts Express,  
  
"Lee! Lee, anybody home?" Sydney's smooth voice shook her from her thoughts. She looked at her friends and sore that amusement was evident in their eyes.  
  
"Sorry. How are you guys?" Lee wanted to know. She knew it was a lame question because they had spent the summer together. Sydney rolled her eyes.  
  
They were in the middle of usual chitchat when the compartment door opened and four boys walked in.  
  
"Oh sorry, but can we sit here, everywhere else is full" the tallest boy that had deep blue eyes and messy black hair asked.  
  
Lily looked at her two friends and sore that Lee was immersed in a drawing, 'no talking to her for awhile' she thought. Then she turned to Sydney. She was looking at one of them and he was looking at her. She turned back to the boys and nodded and the four sat in seats opposite the girls.  
  
"I am James Potter by the way." He said looking at Lily. 'God she is pretty' he thought. 'What am I saying I don't even know her name.' "And this is-"  
  
"I can introduce myself thank you very much Prongs. I am Sirius Black. The one and only"  
  
'He looks a lot like James.' Lily thought. He had the same messy black hair and blue eyes. 'In fact I would easily mistake them for brothers.'  
  
"Thank God" a boy with sandy blonde hair and lighter blue eyes than the other two said. This comment earned him a punch in the shoulder. "I am Remus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew." He pointed to the last boy. He was by far the smallest and had squinty, watery dull blue eyes and blonde hair that made him look like a pig cross a rat.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I am Lily Evans and this is Sydney Kase, well Syd and that's Leanne Woodstrow but she likes to be called."  
  
But she never finished because a scrunched up piece of parchment was thrown up into the air the blow into many pieces. The pieces caught fire and burned.  
  
The boys watched in amazement as Lee got up and walked over to her trunk, unlocked it with her wand and pulled out a broomstick and a snitch. She appeared oblivious to them.  
  
She took them back to her seat and using a charm got them to stay perfectly still position and kept drawing.  
  
Syd noticed that Remus watched her with an unreadable expression in his eyes. "She likes to be called Lee. We're the Australian exchange students."  
  
"We can tell. You do have accents." James started but Sirius wasn't interested in accents.  
  
"Is that a Megabolt?" he asked staring at the broom. "That's not out in England how can she have one?"  
  
"That was rude and it was ordered from America." Lily informed him.  
  
"And the snitch?" he was gaping like a fish out of water.  
  
"That one we can't say." Sydney told him.  
  
"Do you play?" James asked.  
  
"No but Lee does. That's why she has the broom." Lily pointed out.  
  
"What position?" Remus asked. "Seeker" the two girls replied together.  
  
"Ooh James looks like you have competition" Sirius laughed. James just rolled his eyes.  
  
"It just occurred to me. What grade are you guys going into?" Remus asked.  
  
"Five" Lily said.  
  
"Remus you have to turn your brain off" Sirius joked.  
  
"We say that all the time to Lily." Syd laughed. But Remus wasn't listening to her he was staring at Lee.  
  
There was a strange sound, like a peaceful humming filling the carriage and it seemed to be coming from Lee. The others couldn't hear it.  
  
'Maybe it's because I am a werewolf' he thought to himself.  
  
Lee suddenly gasped and looked exhausted. "I-I finished" she stuttered and gave the drawing to Lily and realized that they had company. 'So that's who it is. The sandy haired boy is a werewolf.' She thought.  
  
Her drawing was instantly snatched out of unsuspecting Lily's hands by Sirius. "Give that back" Lily yelled at him.  
  
Sirius pulled James and Remus up by the arms and they ran out of the carriage with the drawing still in Sirius's hand.  
  
The three girls got up and chased them, wands in hand. Lily was only 5 feet 6 inches, Syd and Lee was 5 feet 7 inches.  
  
The boys were by far taller than the girls. Remus stood tall at 6 feet 3 inches and James and Sirius where 6 feet 4, so they thought they were way ahead of the girls.  
  
Lee was closing in on them. She didn't know how she could run so fast but she did. People watched in amazement as three small girls ran after some of the tallest guys in the school. They were even more amazed to see Lee catching up.  
  
Suddenly a tall figure jumped in front of Lee. The person was taller than James and Sirius. Lee slid down on her back and slid through the person's legs then put her hands on the ground and swung her body up so it was in a handstand. She dropped lightly to the floor and kept running. Lee was close enough now so jump on Sirius. So she leapt and tackled him to the floor.  
  
He fell with a loud crash and Lee sat on his back. "Now my dear friend you will give me that." She said and snatched up the parchment. She got off his back and helped him to stand just as Sydney and Lily arrived.  
  
"Whoa Lee, I think you have elfish blood" Sydney joked. "Uh-Could we look at your drawing please Lee?" James asked her nicely.  
  
"Sure." She handed over the parchment.  
  
James's eyes widened. This was the best picture he had ever seen. He had seen a lot of pictures because his house was so large that they had their own art gallery. Every line was precise and there was so much detail that it looked real. James stared at Lee flabbergasted. Remus looked over his shoulder at it and the exact same look appeared on his face.  
  
James handed it over and as he was about to let go, Sirius grabbed it from him and looked. He too became flabbergasted. He was staring at the picture and was completely oblivious to the people around him, yelling in his ear trying to get his attention.  
  
Suddenly Lee had an idea. She ran and jumped on Sirius, tackling him to the ground again. He snapped from his trance and groaned.  
  
"What did I do to get this kind of attention?" he asked nobody in particular.  
  
The 6 made there way back to their compartment. The three girls were oblivious to the stares they got from the most of the male population. The boys noticed the stares that they were getting from the female population but ignored them.  
  
"So Lee, I didn't know Quidditch made you strong enough to run that fast" Sirius said. "I mean, we do quidditch and were not that fast."  
  
"What positions do you play?" Lee asked, changing the subject but no one noticed.  
  
"I play beater, Remus is Keeper and James is chaser. But he wants to play seeker" Sirius told her.  
  
She nodded and entered the compartment. Peter was there starring out the window.  
  
They spent the rest of the way to school talking and learning about each other.  
  
When they arrived a loud voice said, "First years and transfers this way"  
  
"That's Hagrid. Hope you're in Griffindor. See ya's later" Peter said. He seemed anxious to get into the castle.  
  
Sydney and Lily replied with a 'see ya' but Lee didn't reply at all. She was nervous and notably paler. Remus understood. She wanted to make a good impression and get into a good house.  
  
They went by boat up to the school, which did nothing to make Lee feel better as she got seasick. Sydney had her hand in the water and her blue eyes looked dreamy. Lily was staring at the water thinking comforting thoughts.  
  
As they got out of the boat Lee felt her knee's wobble and her two best friends grabbed her under the arms to keep her from falling. She was feeling to sick to take notice of the grand castle.  
  
Lily and Syd noticed. They were amazed. This was larger than their old school and there was no doubt about it going to get lost.  
  
A strict looking professor stood at the double, oak doors. "I am Professor McGonnagall, head of Griffindor house" she said, then gave instructions for the sorting.  
  
"They all walked into the great hall. It was magnificent. Four long tables each decorated with the appropriate house color and the Hogwarts crest.  
  
"Woodstrow, Leanne" Professor McGonnagall called.  
  
Lee walked up to the stool; most of the male population followed her graceful moves. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. After 30 seconds it called, "GRIFFINDOR"  
  
She gracefully walked over to the Griffindor table and sat down across from Remus and beside James.  
  
It took all her will not to throw up. She hadn't realized the feast had begun until Sirius asked, "aren't you hungry Lee?" he was shoveling food into his mouth so fast that Lee was wondering if he chewed. She groaned at the thought of food.  
  
"She gets bad seasickness," Syd explained patently to him.  
  
The feast past rather smoothly. After Professor Dumbledore had finished his start of year notices, Lily indicated to James to take Lee's other shoulder and help her to the common room.  
  
Syd ran ahead with Sirius to find which dorm was theirs. They were waiting in the common room by the time the group of 5 arrived. "This way" Sirius said.  
  
He went up then Sydney then Lily, Lee and James and Remus and Peter brought up the rear.  
  
They took cover in the girl's room while Lee headed for the bathroom. "Will she be ok?" Remus asked. He was slightly glad that the bathroom had a silencing charm on it because the sounds of her being sick would haunt him. 'Why am I thinking such thoughts?' he asked himself.  
  
"Once she was so sick, she fainted," Lily informed them.  
  
"Should we check in on her in the morning?" Peter asked.  
  
"Su-" Lily started but Syd elbowed her.  
  
"Alias" she whispered. "Um we will be at breakfast. We'll see you then."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Lily went to answer it and almost swore when she looked in the peephole. It was Professor McGonnagall. Lily turned to check that the boys were hidden then opened the door.  
  
"Professor how may I help you?"  
  
"This is a note to Leanne about Alias." She whispered handing over an envelope. Lily nodded and took it. The Professor left and Lily closed the door as a loud groan escaped the bathroom. The boys shuddered.  
  
"See you tomorrow" Sirius said. They all nodded.  
  
"Did you hear her groan?" Remus asked when they were back in their own dorm. 'She must be in so much pain' he thought.  
  
"Ooh Remus and Lee" Sirius teased.  
  
"Like you can talk Mr. Lets-all-stare-at-Sydney" Remus shot back. "And plus, I don't like her"  
  
James rolled his eyes at Remus and hit him with a pillow. Remus walked out of the dorm rather than stay and fight. He wasn't in the mood.  
  
The common room was empty when Lee half stumbled, half walked down the stairs. Well that's how it looked. She couldn't see the long couch that was straight in front of the fire. She walked over to it and sore Remus. "Can I sit here?" she asked him.  
  
Remus nodded his ok and Lee sat, thankful for the firelight that hid her awful appearance. The two sat in a comfortable silence.  
  
After awhile Lee began yawning. "Well I'm off to bed. Night" she said.  
  
"Good night Lee" Remus said slightly disappointed.  
  
Lee got up and headed for the girl's staircase when she got to the bottom she turned and whispered, "I know who you are. Your secret is safe" she smiled and turned around for bed. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I hope you liked this. I wont add any more chappies if you don't r&r. I understand that you might not like this story as I was forced to put it up as a dare but all my friends say that its alrite.  
  
Thank-you. 


	2. Rivals, Horses and Love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling characters. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
A very special thanks to all the people who reviewed my story.  
  
Now we have decided to put another chapter up haven't we, my precious! Yes, yes we have. The first one was a dare that fat hobbit made us do and this one master told us to put up. Isn't that rite my precious?  
  
GOLLUM!!! WAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY STORY? Smeagol get him out of here. This is a Harry Potter fan fic not a Lord of the Rings.  
  
Oh rite. So sorry. We will go tell fat hobbit and master that.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry just a strange works from my mind. I just watched lotr so it is stuck in ma head.  
  
Skichick: thank you for your review and thank you for being my first reviewer :D  
  
Flogginmolly: I am so sorry if my story offends you in any way. But hey lets face it. You have an awesome name and a kewl nickname. Thank you for the review.  
  
Angel-the-devil: thank you for your review. I hope that you can keep reviewing and tell me how my story is going in later life :D  
  
Biach: thank you for your great compliment about my story. I hope that it stays up to your expectations. Thank you for the review.  
  
Migs: thank you for the support during the writing of this story. It is most appreciated and so is your review.  
  
Sam: thanks for the support and the review.  
  
Anime Angel: thanks for reviewing. Ang :D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was 5 am in the morning and Lee had already taken a shower and gotten dressed. She was about to get her hairbrush out of the top drawer of her bedside table when she saw a letter on it. It was addressed from Dumbledore. She had been wondering when she would get it.  
  
Opening it, she red:  
  
Dear Leanne,  
  
We have decided that as part of the year 5 muggle studies program, there will be horse riding lessons. We have set up a stable at the back of the school. That is where alias will stay.  
Dumbledore  
  
Lee nodded even if there wasn't any one to see. She got up and made her way to the new stables. She didn't hear three boys whispering softly in the common room.  
  
"Come on James, we don't need to check for a fourth time. We've already slipped the potion into the Slytherin's drinks" Sirius muttered to James.  
  
"Lets see where she is going" Remus insisted. He knew that James's curiosity was killing him and in a couple of seconds he would give in.  
  
"Ok" he sighed and the three headed off after her.  
  
They followed her out side but when they got there she was gone. "Do you hear that?" Remus asked. Sirius and James shook their heads so Remus took the lead under the invisibility cloak.  
  
He led them to the back of the school and then to a wooden building the boys hadn't seen before. Remus kept walking to the back of the building where they saw an arena. Now James and Sirius could hear the unmistakable sound of hoof beats, so they walked up to the arena and peered inside.  
  
Inside were a 17 and a half hand, well-muscled, black stallion, with Lee on his back. The pair had just finished warming up and was about to take a jump.  
  
The guys watched in awe as she cantered up to the jump. They watched as her horse rose from the ground and cleared the jump perfectly.  
  
The three watched her clear complicated jumps for about an hour. They got higher and higher.  
  
"Guys I think that we should head back. Breakfast starts in about an hour and she's cooling down" James said.  
  
Sirius agreed at the thought of breakfast but Remus hesitated.  
  
"You go ahead," he told them, "I'll see you at breakfast."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes at James and the two of them got up and put the cloak back on.  
  
Remus headed over to the wooden building and stepped inside. The unmistakable sent of horse reached his nose. He sighed. He hadn't been on a horse in years and he was itching to ride one. Remus walked down the isle until he found the stall Lee was in. "Hey." He said with a smile.  
  
"You know, if you were anyone else you would have scared me about a foot into the air" Lee said with out turning around.  
  
Remus grinned. "So, your ok with me being what I am?"  
  
"Of course." She turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"What's his name?" Remus questioned, pointing at the horse. He hadn't noticed it before but she had a mix between an Australian and English accent. 'I like it' he decided.  
  
"Alias" she replied, letting herself out of the stall. Remus walked beside her as she put her tack in the tack room. (A/N sorry to interrupt but I want to dedicate this horse to my god friend Migs.)  
  
Remus looked at his watch. "Ten to seven. We have to go. We can't miss breakfast"  
  
Lee laughed. He sounded a lot like Sirius when he said that. "Ok just give me a couple of seconds."  
  
She stopped and took out her wand. After muttering a spell under her breath, there was a swooshing sound and the next second Lee was dressed perfectly in her Hogwarts robes with her hair neatly brushed. There were small plaits going through her hair that ended in complicated knots. She even smelled like fresh roses.  
  
The pair set off again and arrived in the hall at exactly seven o'clock. They sat down with their friends just as Sirius announced, "ten minutes."  
  
They continued talking as normal and the boys saw a side of Lee they didn't know existed. Yesterday on the train she had said little. Today she talked a lot and laughed even more.  
  
Suddenly the entire Slytherin table started coughing. Then they all started singing and dancing. Some even stood up on table and chairs.  
  
Every one else was laughing really hard. "Potter, Black, Lupin, detention" Professor McGonagall said from behind their backs.  
  
"Thank-you professor." They yelled after her retreating form. She stopped then continued on shaking her head.  
  
"Courtesy of the marauders" the Slytherins finished.  
  
"You guys call yourself the marauders?" Lily asked laughing harder.  
  
"What may I ask is wrong with that?" James asked, his heart beating up at the sound of her musical laugh. 'Oh no. Stop it this instant. You do not have any feelings towards that girl' he told himself.  
  
"Lupin, Evans you are the new Griffindor prefects for grade 5" Professor McGonagall said from behind Remus. "And here are your timetables."  
  
"How did I get prefect?" Lily asked in a small voice, staring at the badge that sat in front of her.  
  
"We have been informed of your excellent grades and good behavior from your school." The professor said simply then walked off.  
  
"We all have the same classes" Syd said observing the timetables that were lying forgotten on the table.  
  
"And if we want to make the first one we better go now" Lee pointed out. The others nodded their agreement.  
  
Charms was so easy that Lee went as far as to call her favorite subject boring. They had already covered the work that most of the class seemed to find hard. It seemed that Australia was ahead in charms.  
  
Then was Transfiguration. It was Lee's worst subject though Lily and Sydney were both looking forward to it. As were the boys. As it turned out Australia and England where equally matched, though it didn't seem that way to Lee.  
  
"Today you will be assigned a partner and given an assignment" professor McGonagall told the class. Remus who was sitting next to Lee and Sirius herd Lee groan. "Boy and Girl pairs."  
  
Professor McGonagall came down their row and paired Sydney with James, Lily with Sirius and Remus with Lee. Peter went with another class member that Lee knew to be in her dorm.  
  
"Just so you know Remus" Lee started, "but I can't do transfiguration."  
  
"That's alright. I happen to be quite an expert." Lee laughed, knowing that he was referring to his monthly ware-wolf transformations.  
  
"The assignment is on Animagus. (A/N soz if this is not how you spell it.) You have the information in front of you. Start now."  
  
"Hey Lee, I herd you grumble about Transfiguration" Sirius said turning from Lily to Lee whom he was sitting next to, having changes seats. "It's alright. Seriously. We all have our strong points. Take James. He is pathetic at potions. Never be near him in potions. And Remus has no talent for well he's good at a lot of things. But there are aspects that he doesn't get. And me well I am perfect at everything" he said with a large grin. Lee just rolled her eyes.  
  
"And Lee remember that Syd cant do charms for nuts. And I hate to admit it but I am like Remus." Lily said. She too was smiling. She leaned across Sirius to speak to her. 'She is pretty and I wonder how her hair can keep those complicated styles.' she thought.  
  
Lee smiled. "Thank you guys".  
  
"I swear if the bell doesn't go soon I am going to die young" Lee groaned after about an hour.  
  
"I'm bored," Lily stated throwing pieces of scrunched up paper at various people around the room.  
  
Right then the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Saved by the bell," Remus joked. Lee laughed and they all went out to break.  
  
"Muggle studies and Defense against the dark arts" Sirius said looking at his timetable. They had a half an hour break before class started again.  
  
"I will be a defense against the dark arts teacher for a while" Remus said so quietly that Lily who was standing beside had to strain her ears to hear it.  
  
"I am sure that you would make a great teacher," Lily whispered back to him. "Come on or we will be late. We have to get out books still," Lily said loud enough for the entire group to hear. They all nodded and walked a bit faster to the common room.  
  
Muggle studies was taught by a witch in her late 30's by the name of Professor Lynx. "This year we will be looking at muggle sports and fighting forms," she proclaimed excitedly. (A/N sorry again but some people may count fighting as a sport but to me it's different)  
  
Lily felt her breathe catch in her throat. She was positive that this would be really hard for her. In her mind she formed an idea. 'I will help Lee with Transfiguration if she helps me at these topics'  
  
"Now tomorrow we will be having a double lesson so I will require you to wear long pants and sneakers. Meet me at the back of the school. But for today we will be learning how to saddle and ride a horse because that's what we will be doing tomorrow. Horse riding" Professor Lynx said. She had a huge grin on her face.  
  
The rest of the class Lily thought was fun. She laughed, every time, when the professor put a buckle strap in the wrong buckle and Lee corrected her.  
  
In Defense against the Dark arts, as soon as everyone was seated, Sirius asked, "Professor Kurick can you teach us how to fight with out our wands? We learnt how to fight with them last year?"  
  
Professor Kurick was a tall man in his late twenties, who had the same hair and eye color as Remus. In fact, he looked atlot like Remus and the three girls smiled at the resemblance.  
  
"I am aware of your learning how to fight in muggle studies. However I will try and set up a club," he replied thinking. Lee was trying to remember how to remember where she had seen this man. He seemed familiar.  
  
Then it struck her. He was the assistant to her fighting coach. Not even her friends knew she fought.  
  
The rest of the class was easy and the boys spent it planning pranks and the girls spent it planning pranks and revising the spells that they had already learnt. The bell rang and they left for an hour and a half lunch break.  
  
"You guys go ahead" Lee told them. "I have to speak to Kurick." They nodded and left.  
  
Lee waited until the room was empty of all other students before she approached Kurick. "Professor Kurick, long time no see" she said.  
  
"Leanne. wow. how have you been?" he asked voice shocked?  
  
"I'm good I was just wondering why you aren't at the club?" she said meaning their fighting club.  
  
"He opened his mouth to reply when Professor McGonagall opened the door and walked in. "Professor can I have a word please?" he nodded.  
  
"Thank you for explaining the homework better to me," she said. "Professor" she added with the slightest bit of mocking that she was sure only he would pick up. His back was to McGonagall so he made a face at her. She turned and walked out side only to find Syd and Lily waiting.  
  
Together the three walked down to the great hall, where they sat across from the boys only to find Sirius and James digesting their food at top speed.  
  
"Don't you guys ever get full?" Sydney asked mildly.  
  
They looked up with identical appalled expressions on their faces. "We are growing teenagers, we need food" James said. The three girls just laughed.  
  
After ten minutes Lee was bored to she burst out, "I'm going to go and give alias a visit."  
  
"Can I come I want to check out the others" Remus asked. Lee smiled and he got up.  
  
Lily watched them go, thinking what all the rest of the group was thinking. 'They would make such a cute couple.'  
  
At the entrance of the stable, Lee stopped and said a spell. Remus looked back at her and saw that she was in riding clothes.  
  
Remus walked to the first stall and Lee went to the tack room, then to Alias's stall. "Hey boy" she said feeding him a carrot.  
  
"Hello" said a cold voice from over the stall door. "I am Lucious Malfoy.  
  
Lee turned around. The boy had white blonde hair and cold gray eyes. "Is he yours?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Lee had finished tacking Alias and opened the stall door. "Yeah he's mine"  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
Lee mounted up and replied, "Alias."  
  
"I didn't get your name."  
  
Lee kicked her mount into a walk and said, "I didn't give it." Then trotted off into an arena.  
  
Lee finished riding with a good half an hour before class started.  
  
"Did you find one that suited you?" Lee asked Remus when she saw him next. They exited the building and walked back to the castle, Lee back in her school robes.  
  
"Yeah there's this chestnut that I like," he informed her.  
  
"I didn't know you rode" she commented.  
  
"You learn knew things everyday" he told her grinning.  
  
"When did you learn?" she asked.  
  
"Sirius, James and I learnt altogether. We spent most of our time at the Potter Manner and they have a huge yard that isn't used for anything. One day Mrs Potter brought home 4 horses that she was looking after. And we learned to ride on those."  
  
"Are you any good?" Lee asked grinning as well.  
  
"I'm alright." He said. They entered the Griffindor common room.  
  
"I'll have to give you a competition some time." She said, then turned and went to her dorm to get her books.  
  
Lee walked into her room to find, James, Sirius and Peter standing there, talking to Sydney and Lily.  
  
"How do you guys get up the stairs?" Lee asked. "I read in Hogwarts a history that there is a spell on the stairs that stops males from going up the female stair case."  
  
"Yes and we figured out the spell and-" Sirius started.  
  
"We found the counter curse" James finished.  
  
Just then Remus burst through the door. "I cant fin- what are you guys doing here?" he asked his best friends.  
  
"Worried about us were you Remie?" James joked.  
  
Remus flushed and opened his mouth to make a lame reply when Lee said, "Class, now, or we will be late."  
  
Remus shot her a look of gratitude before they headed off to class.  
  
As they walked down a hall, James asked, "So Lee where did you learn to ride like that?"  
  
"Oh no. You where there as well? Oh boy. The shame" Lee groaned.  
  
"It was good" Sirius put in.  
  
"Oh Gawd."  
  
"So where?" James persisted.  
  
Her eyes saddened and Remus wished he hadn't asked. Lily and Sydney shared glances and Peter was Silent as usual.  
  
"Back home we have a farm. One day I was in the forest that is at the back of the farm and I herd hoof beats. I looked up and sore Alias. He was so, so. skinny and sick. He wouldn't let anyone take care of him except for me. Still he doesn't like to be touched or ridden by anyone else. That's why he's here. I tool him back to the farm and trained him. He taught me to ride and I looked after him." Her eyes said there was more to the story than that but they left it there.  
  
"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?" a familiar, cold voice sneered.  
  
Lee whirled around and recognized him. Lucious Malfoy. James and Sirius was about to launch an attack when the class room door opened and Professor Luxens beckoned them in.  
  
Double potions were boring and Lee had a sensation that she was being watched. Once when she looked up from her Potions notes she found a pair of cold gray eyes fixed on her. The bell rang and the class rushed out.  
  
"Who was that?" Syd asked, curiously.  
  
"Malfoy. He and his gang are our rivals" Sirius said.  
  
"Rivals is a bit of an understatement" Remus commented, drawing out smiles of all seven.  
  
"Oh. Lee there's a fighting club on Wednesday" Lily told Lee. Her eyes lit up immediately.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Dinner was uneventful and after they went back to the common room to start their assignments.  
  
They had been doing it for only a short time when Sirius burst out, "Lily what's your middle name?"  
  
"Matilda" she replied amused. "Yours?"  
  
"Mitchell. Lee?"  
  
"My middle name is Rose. James?"  
  
"Daniel. Sydney?"  
  
"Miranda. Remus?"  
  
"I was wondering when it would come to me," he joked. "Jack. Peter?"  
  
"P-Pat."  
  
"Good now that we know that, can we go back to this? Lee asked looking harassed. "I don't get it."  
  
"It's simple" Remus told her. Lee gave him a look that said, 'yeah rite'. "Ok point taken" he said.  
  
They worked on it until 11:00 when they finally went to bed.  
  
Lee woke the next morning to find that it was too late to ride alias. She sighed and got ready for the day. At 6:12 she woke Sydney and together the two of them tried to wake Lily.  
  
Their attempts where failing miserably when Lee had an idea. Muttering a spell she changed the sound of her voice.  
  
"Lily Evans" yelled professor McGonagall's voice.  
  
Lily jumped out of the bed. "Wha- " she started. Then she turned and sore her two best friends laughing so hard they where on the floor.  
  
"I'll get you back for that," Lily muttered.  
  
"Get ready" Sydney ordered Lily. "We will meet you in the great hall." Lily groaned and threw a pillow at her. Lee laughed.  
  
Lee didn't eat at breakfast. Riding was first up, an entire morning of it. Some of the fifth years where wearing other clothes to do horse riding in. Lee was surprised to see that Malfoy was wearing other clothes. She had been informed that he hated muggle borns.  
  
"Hey Remus, how big are all the other horses?" Lee asked. While she had been to the stables she hadn't looked the other horses over.  
  
"The tallest is about 17 hands and the smallest is about 15. Why?"  
  
"No reas-" she stopped when she sore the look on his face. It read, 'Yeah rite'. Instead of giving him the answer, she said, "My thoughts are to complex."  
  
He heard it from the other side of the hall. It was like music to his ears. Her had always had good hearing. "My thoughts are too complex" she said with power and grace.  
  
He was falling for her but knew he couldn't, shouldn't. It wouldn't be right, a Slytherin going out with a Griffindor. The two houses where rivals. Everyone knew that.  
  
He listened to her laugh at something that one of her friends said. Her warm accented voice sent shivers of happiness down his spine.  
  
Plus, he couldn't date her. He didn't know if she was a mudblood.  
  
"Lucious, hello anyone home?" his best friend Severus Snape asked, waving his hand in front of Lucious's face. "We have to go to mudblood studies."  
  
The two of them had only taken the class because their parents where haters of mudbloods and the two had rebelled and taken muggle studies. The two had almost been hanged when their fathers found out.  
  
Lucious sighed and got up and left with his gang of friends.  
  
Lee decided against wearing proper riding clothes. Instead she worse baggy jeans and a halter. Lee looked at Sydney and Lily and laughed. They both wore jeans and halters, though they where all in different colors.  
  
As they reached the stables, they herd a familiar female voice yell; "find a horse that you think is right for you."  
  
Lee approached Alias's stall and sore two Slytherins and a Grinffindor standing there, yelling at each other. Lee sighed, got her tack then walked up to them.  
  
"Listen to me. All three of you" she said powerfully, putting the tack on the stall door. They shut up and looked at her. "Alias is wild. He doesn't tolerate any one but me."  
  
"Yeah rite" one of the Slytherins muttered.  
  
"I'll prove it. Offer him your hand."  
  
He did so and almost had it bitten off.  
  
"Now watch this." She opened the door and walked inside. She took the tack off the stall door and tacked him up, while the three watched with open mouths.  
  
"I would go find a horse now" Lee suggested. And they ran off.  
  
She was the first saddled so she went out to the arena. After about 5 minutes her two best friends appeared. Sydney was riding a strawberry roan and Lily was riding a golden Palomino. They warmed up.  
  
10 minutes after Sydney and Lily appeared; the rest of the class came. They all assembled in the arena and to Lee's surprise, Professor Kurick was mounted beside Professor Lynx. Some of the students where mounted.  
  
"We will have to classes," Professor Lynx proclaimed. "A beginners class and an advanced class. Professor Kurick will take the advanced class in arena 2."  
  
Kurick cast a spell with his wand. Some of the mounted students heads where covered in purple light. He picked them to be in the advanced group. Sydney, Lily, Lee, James, Remus, and Sirius where included in this group.  
  
First they had to show Kurick hoe good they where by doing an obstacle course. The 6 friends decided to go last.  
  
Lee was standing next to Alias's head with her helmet in hand when a scream was herd. Followed by the unmistakable thump of hooves that meant a horse had jumped the fence.  
  
Lee had been forced to train for situations like this back at the farm. She didn't stop to think just dropped her helmet and jumped up onto the tall horses back. She cantered at the fence, aiming for a spot where she knew a halter hung.  
  
With precise timing, Alias jumped and Lee reached down and took the halter of the fence. She was able to and Alias landed perfectly.  
  
Lee kicked him into a gallop. Her long black hair was untied and flew out behind her. She was oblivious to the students that crowded at the fence edge.  
  
The mare ran around to the front of the school and was heading towards the forest. If she didn't catch him soon then she knew she never would. Lee willed Alias to go faster, not knowing that people crowded at the windows of the castle.  
  
They had drawn even now, as both horses galloped towards the forest that was at the bottom of the gentle sloping hill.  
  
Lee's heart thudded in her chest. If she did this wrong then she would die. She shoved this thought away and got into a jumping position.  
  
Lee leapt from Alias's back to the mares. She landed precisely in the saddle. The sudden addition of weight startled the mare and she suddenly stopped and reared. This action put Lee off balance. She almost fell but was able to stay on.  
  
When she was sure that all the horses where calm and not going to run away, Lee dismounted and slid the halter onto the mare. She whistled and Alias came trotting over. She mounted him and rode him back to the stable, leading the mare on a lead rope.  
  
She returned the horse to stable one and sore that peter was the only on unsaddled. He had fallen and put the horses and her life in danger.  
  
The Professors where staring at her with a mix of amazement, wonder and pride.  
  
The rest of the lesson passed with out much mishap. Lee rode with out her helmet. She didn't think that she was going to fall. No one told her to put it on.  
  
As the day wore on, Lee got more and more excited. The dueling club was that night and she couldn't wait.  
  
"Lee calm down" Sirius laughed at dinner. The club started at 8:00 and at 7:00 the three girls got up and went to get changed.  
  
When they where all ready, it was 15 to 8. All three whore the same kind of clothes, shorts and a plain, strapped shirt.  
  
They arrived 10 minutes early. The great hall had been cleared of the four house tables. Now, racks of weapons lined every wall. The students that where there were checking out the weapons.  
  
The three friends spotted the boys and walked over to them. They where almost there when a dagger flew out of no where, aiming for James. He was turned around and there for didn't see it coming.  
  
~*~  
  
I hope that you liked this chappie. I am so sorry if it was boring or some thing else was not likeable about it. I would appreciate a review if u liked it or if it wasn't up to your standards. Please tell me. Thank u. 


End file.
